Unified communications applications provide greater efficiency for workers whether they are at their desk, mobile, or working from a remote location. Solutions such as Avaya's' oneX™ portal manages various communications applications and services with a communication manager, an application enablement service, a portal server, media exchange enterprise applications, mobile messaging applications, licensing and active directory support.